


Overture Before The Storm

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Unrequited Love, and I’m the forgotten love interest, based on my life, my life is a hallmark movie, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: Sile was completely and totally fallen for Verchiel. However, she was too late. Verchiel had already found herself a wonderful girlfriend. Sile decided to ignore her feelings so they could at least be friends, so it wouldn’t hurt as much.The flowers said otherwise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Overture Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in a couple of days, and it’s not edited yet, but I just need to post this. I’ll redo it later.
> 
> This is...me making a story from the situation I’m in right now. I have a huge, huge crush on my friend, and she’s dating someone else. It’s...ughhh...
> 
> This will be a series. This is essentially the overview, or overture. Hence the title. There will be more going into the specifics later.
> 
> Critique is always appreciated, same with just a hello or something. Well, enjoy!

Verchiel is a wonderful person. Strong, gorgeous, sassy, kind. Sile couldn’t help but be drawn to those easy smiles of her, couldn’t help but stare with adoration at the graceful way she moves, or melt with every alluring note she sings. Nobody noticed her infatuation of course. Sile always showed distaste when it came to dating, so why would that change now?

However, change it did, and Sile knew there was no getting out of it. Not once she found herself thinking of Verchiel every day, fantasizing a day when they could be together and adopt some troubled kids who just need a good home and two caring moms.

Of course, there were...less appropriate fantasies, but Sile was 15 and super sheltered, so such thoughts were unavoidable. Still, she felt guilt about them that snaked in her gut.

Or perhaps, those were the flowers that had started to bloom alongside her love. A terribly beautiful blend of purple roses and snowy baby’s breath.

Originally, it had just been a petal appearing on Sile’s bed while she slept, then a scratch in her throat. She found it annoying, but it was still easy to ignore for the most part.

That ignorance shattered as soon as she saw petals float to the ground after a bad coughing fit. They looked like white confetti, and she disguised it as such when her friends asked. 

She threw the petals in the trash. 

As days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, the petals broke past her lips more and more.

Before she knew it, she was running into an empty bathroom, a whole rose choking her before finally coming loose. It fell with a wet sound to the ground. Blood stained the purple before sliding to puddle around the bloom.

Nobody bothered Sile, nobody even saw her as she spat blood and sobbed. She sobbed from the pain, from the rose that was the harbinger of her death. She sobbed from the unfairness that she fell in love with someone so wonderful.

Someone who Sile would only admire from afar, as any peasant would admire a queen.

~~~~~~

The flowers never disappear. They only grow more numerous as time goes on. Where originally Sile would only have to excuse herself once a day or so, she finds herself fleeing every time she sees Verchiel. It tears her apart, but it would be worse for Verchiel to know.

That thought keeps her resolute, even when the flowers begin to choke her out. Even when her heart began to stutter. Even when she stopped being able to keep any healthy amount of food in her stomach. Sile kept quiet.

It was only when her older brother found her in the bathroom, blood and saliva dripping down her lips, that things really began to crumble. He immediately drove her to the hospital, of course, as any good brother would. There she was swarmed by doctors and nurses. None knew what to do.

Hanahaki wasn’t a real thing. No one would have ever considered it as an illness someone could contract, but, science has been wrong before. The looks on their faces had nearly made her laugh.

She coughed instead.

The flowers were too tangled in her organs to simply remove, the doctors said, their roots digging into the the vulnerable tissue with a fervor. One matched only by the incessant pounding of her heart, fueled by the anxiety of having been found out.

Even if they could be removed, there was no telling what side effects there would be. Or if the flowers would just grow back, over and over in a never ending cycle.

With few other choices, the medical team that had been examining her turned to stories and fiction. Of course, with the illness being almost exactly like Hanahaki, it hadn’t taken long for for Sile to be asked if she loved someone.

“Yes.” Was her simple reply.

They asked who. They asked if they could bring them here, asked her to confess. Sile only laughed. It was too late for that. Verchiel was already dating, and hearing her rejection would be too much for her murmuring heart.

As such, Sile’s life became a monotonous cycle of hang out around the hospital, have tests done, and decline any chances to admit who she loves. It was only broken whenever her family-and eventually her friends-came to see her.

Her family was upset of course, and why wouldn’t they be? Sile was refusing her only chance to survive, out of what looked like fear to them. Though, fear was part of it. Sile had never exactly told them her, ah, preference...

The worst was when her friends would visit. All of them knew what Hanahaki was, and a couple of them even knew who was causing the outburst of foliage.

Melody, one of those people, usually just sat next to Sile, showing different drawings she had made, or screeching about characters. It was comforting, despite the underlying tension. Melody was silent when Sile was coughing up flowers that were quickly collected by nurses.

Camira came by a lot as well. She brought games and a calm excitement. She also knew about Verchiel. She understood the difficulty though. She too, went silent when petals fell from Sile’s mouth.

Alcina didn’t get to visit as much, due to living a ways away, but she still made time to loudly bound into the room despite the nurse’s protests. She usually brought different characters she’d been working on with Sile giving ideas about their backstories.

She cried during one of Sile’s bad fits. She stopped looking Sile in the eye after that.

Finally, Verchiel. She came often, usually with Camira. Sometimes, she’d stay close, quiet, just trying to be a comfort. Other times, she would be very animated, talking about some characters that looked cute together. 

On occasion, she would try to get Sile to tell her who was causing the pain, but nothing could get Sile to confess.

Eventually, Verchiel stopped coming by as much. It was for the best, since Sile could hardly stop coughing flowers while she was around, and the staff were starting to get suspicious.

It was for the best, since seeing her... _friend_ like that would only cause her pain.

It was for the best, so that Sile could try to suffocate the feelings before they suffocated her.

It was...for the best...

The petals continue to pour.


End file.
